thepowdertoyitaliafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Esplosivi
This category contains 17 elements. The elements in this category all burn when exposed to fire (except fire itself, c5 and sub zero flame), each element has different properties that cause it to react in the simulator differently. Pressure, heat, electricity, contact with other particles, fire, plasma and even water can be triggers to certain elements in this category. Thermite THRM type: powder Temp: 22.00 color: light brown Thermite will only react with fire, plasma and lava, and life It generates huge amounts of heat(Around 9725.85 C just after ignition). Thermite produces Broken Metal as a result of the cooling of the Molten Thermite. Fireworks FIRW type: powder Color: Orange Temp: 22.00 After contacting fire, Fireworks will shoot off upward and explode with hot (6000°-9000°) and colorful embers. Destructive Bomb DEST type: powder Color: Red (shimmers when exploding) Much more destructive than BOMB. Upon impact with another particle, DEST releases high amounts of heat and pressure, melting and then scattering most elements. DEST survives for many frames after the initial impact and often tends to dig into whatever is in the way. It also starts fission reactions when it has contact with deuterium or plutonium. First Fireworks made FWRK type: powder Color: Dark Grey Temp: 22.00 Explode with neutrons and with heat (start exploding at 200°). Jumps higher than FIRW but has odd trajectories and pale embers. Explodes when hot (7000°-10000°) . Rubidium RBDM type: solid Color: Very light grey Temp: 22.00 Explodes on contact with WATR, ACID and FIRE. Will not explode with electricity, unlike other explosives. It will instead conduct SPRK just like normal metal. Melts into liquid rubidium at ~37.8c. Liquid Rubidium LRBD type: liquid Color: Grey Temp: 67.00 Liquid form of rubidium, explodes when in contact with WATR, ACID and FIRE, Conducts. C-4 C-4 type: solid Color: Purple Temp:22.00 Pressure sensitive explosive. Will explode when exposed to high positive pressure, sparks or heat. Transforms into Goo when exposed to Neutrons. Nitroglycerin NITR type: liquid Color: green Temp: 22.00 Explodes under high pressure, electricity and flame. Turns to Oil when exposed to Neutrons. When mixed with CLST, you can make TNT (similar process to real life). Gunpowder GUN type: powder Color: grey Temp:22.00 Explosive in powder form. Can be ignited by electricity and fire and 400.00C temp. Fire FIRE Color: Red (with orange glow) Temp: 422.00 Ignites flammable substances. Heats up other elements. When heated up enough turns to plasma PLSM. C-5 C-5 type: solid Color: Blue Temp: 22.00 Explodes when cold, produces CFLM and pressure. Only reacts with LO2, LN2, CFLM and any other liquid cooled to below 99K (-174C). Not pressure sensitive. Bomb BOMB type: powder Color: Light Yellow (shimmers when in high velocity) Temp: 22.0 Explodes when it touches any other particles except for Diamond, Clone, Breakable Clone, PCLN, or any type of Wall. when Bomb explodes, all particles within an 8 pixel radius is destroyed (except for diamond, clone, etc), explodes at 9725.85 degrees. Bomb shrapnel is ejected at the explosion temperature after explosion occurs, causing minimal collateral damage. However, the shrapnel's conductivity rapidly decreases with its life and will cease to exist after a while. Lightning THDR Color: Light Yellow Temp: 9000.00 Very hot liquid-like substance, passes a SPRK to any conductive materials. One of the most destructive elements, will create a strong pressure shock wave (256 pressure) as well as conducting its temperature when in contact with non-metals (or metals that are unable to conduct electricity because a spark has just passed by). THDR's movements are not affected by pressure. Although it is spelt THDR, it is actually meant to be lightning, which is now dwarfed by the more accurate element LIGH. Sub-zero flame CFLM Color: Light blue (blue glow) Temp: -273.15 'Fire' that burns at -273.15 degrees. Will ignite C-5 Gravity Bomb GBMB type: powder Color: Blue (shimmers when in high velocity) Temp: 22.00 Sticks to the first particle it touches and creates a burst of positive gravity, then a strong burst of negative gravity. When it's life is above zero, it becomes active, when it's life recedes back to zero, it detonates. Newtonian Gravity must be ENABLED for it to work. Trinitrotoluene TNT type: solid colour: earthy red temp: 22.00 A solid explosive similar to C-4, but creates more pressure and less fire. It is quite a hot explosive, hot enough to melt METL. TNT will explode into bomb shrapnel upon detonation. TNT is the only explosive that explodes instantaniously upon ignition. It was added in version 69.0 beta. Ignition cord IGNC type: explosive/fuse colour: mustard yellow temp: 22.00 A slow burning "fuse like" material. Ignition cord, unlike fuse, can be ignited by fire as well as hot materials. It burns with sparks and fire and at low temperatures. Ignition cord can be used as a delay to set off low grade explosives, it also burns even when in water. Neutrons can pass through Ignition cord without distortion. Added in v70.0.